over the intercom
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon is in Vegas outside Emily's godmother's apartment to speak to Emily after she runs away I story I wrote a while back but never posted it because it was never finished
1. Chapter 1

Damon is in Vegas outside Emily's godmother's apartment to speak to Emily

_He had been standing there for nearly an two hours, contemplating on whether or not he should go through with ringing her apartment or just head back to Boulder and give her space. He had hoped that when she was ready, she'd be the one to reach out to him, but he just felt guilty. He didn't mean for things to happen the way it did. Maybe this would just be an apology. He'd tell her how sorry he truly was and then he'd leave her alone, let her decide if she wanted to continue a relationship or anything as long as they could raise the baby together . He reached for the button, but stopped himself. He had never been this nervous before. Not when it came to a girl but Emily was different . Letting out a sigh, he shook his head and slightly turned, quickly pressing the button before he changed his mind completely. _


	2. Chapter 2

_There was no turning back now. He had pressed the button and now all he could do was wait for a response. Part of him wished her godmother wasn't home. It would give him the opportunity to actually speak to Emily alone. He wasn't prepared for this. __"Hello?" __ Emily's voice came through the speaker. He froze. His eyes closed gently as he let out a light sigh. __"Anyone there?" __He heard Emily's voice again. Snapping back to reality, he finally answered. __"Yeah,. It's uh… it's Damon." __He held his breath for a second, waiting to see what would happen next. When he didn't hear anything, he pressed the button to talk again. __"_I was hoping I could talk to you for second." _There was still no reply. He was beginning to wonder if Emily had left the speaker and didn't want to talk to him, leaving him standing there talking to himself__. _"What is there to say?_" __Emily finally answered. _

_Now he was quiet. He really should have thought more about what he was going to tell Emily. _"I was hoping I could do this face to face, it feels weird talking to a box_." __His eyes wandered, looking at the few people passing by. Emily: __"_I'm not sure I'm ready to face you, yet." _Understandable. __"_I'll make this quick, then. I just wanted to apologize for what happened with Kaylie. I was caught in the moment and I thought I was singing with you and you didn't deserve that. I still love you so much and this baby_"__ He paused, waiting to see if she would say anything. When she didn't, he continued. __"_Look, I'd feel a lot better if I could do this in person…But um, I'll give you time to think about it. When…or if you're ever ready to talk, you know where to find me." _He waited a few more minutes before letting his hand drop to his side, pausing just a few more seconds before finally turning to leave. As he made his way from the door, he turned around again, hearing the door buzz and unlock. He quickly grabbed it before it could lock again and walked in, feeling a little bit more relieved that he was given a chance to do things the right way. _


	3. Chapter 3

Within five minutes from walking up the three flights of stairs he was standing outside the apartment door trying to get the courage to knock on the door ten minutes later he did.

When Emily opened the door her eyes were red and puff clearly she was crying she stared at him before asking "why are you here?" his eyes move to her stomach seeing a slight bump before saying " I am here for you and for our baby please talk to me I want to be a family and I love you."

"Come in I want to work this out as well "she step aside letting Damon into the apartment before closing the door they walk into the living room Damon sits on the black sofa and Emily sits across from him on the red velvet chair.

Emily says "you can all the way to Las Vegas so you can be with me and help with this baby." (Rubbing her stomach gently)

Damon: "yes I came here because I made a stupid mistake kissing Kaylie but I love you and the baby I want to be here for you."

Emily: "can I ask you a question why did you kiss Kaylie she told me that you were in the moment of the song"

Damon:" I don't know why we kissed it felt wrong doing it but we were caught in the moment. I know you are upset but we we're not together at the moment."

Emily:" it doesn't matter if we were together I should haven't broken up with you in the first place. If we were still together at that moment would you have kissed Kaylie knowing she was one of my best friends?"

Damon: "no"

Emily: "so what are we going to do" she whispers looking out the window

Damon get off the couch and walk over to her and kneels in front of her and says "we are going to have this baby and we are going to work on our relationship if you want it. I am going to be with you every step of the way."

Emily taking Damon's hand in hers " yes I want that"


End file.
